gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
Gino Gambino
Gino Gambino, or just Gino, is the son of Johnny K. Gambino and heir to the Gambino fortune. Once an enigmatic and moody teenager; He lived with his father on the Isle de Gambino from his introduction at the Olympics until the catastrophe during Halloween 2004. From Halloween until Christmas, Gino was missing, and many speculated that he was dead. During Christmas 2004, however, Gambino set out to look for Gino, eventually finding him, but without his memory. Gino remained amnesiac for many months, even through his kidnapping by the Von Helson Sisters during the Second Gaian Anniversary Ball. During the April plot event, though, his father's maniacal ego-trip shocked him back to reality, and he regained his memory. Unfortunately for him, an unknown sniper decided to intervene, shooting Johnny and causing him to fall off the tower. When the tower collapsed, Gino was again missing for a fair amount of time, but he came back near the end of summer, causing a great uproar. Due to some combination of enigmatic puberty water, artistic license, and stale Cheetos that L0cke had eaten the night before, Gino came back looking older, kinda sparkly, and very much bishounen. He remained unconscious during the first manga update, as he was rescued by Sasha and Ian. A fake cliffhanger indicated that Ian would stab Gino in his sleep, but this proved false. After being nursed to health by Sasha and Doctor 123, he set out for Gambino Mansion with Bucho, head of security for the Gambinos. From this point onward he had a noticeable shift in personality. Later, during the Halloween event, he mused over how he could fulfill his father's legacy. To the chagrin of Ian and many Gaians, he decided that the best way was to rehire 123 and set out making G CORP active again. This, as many know, resulted in the flood of Grunny-related mayhem that took over Gambino's Mansion, resulting in a fire. During the party, Gino was dining with Sasha, oblivious to the mayhem in the lab. When the fire reached the dining room, Gino attempted to escape with Sasha, but the two were trapped by the flames. Ian rushed in, attempting to show Sasha something he considered important, just as a rafter from the roof fell towards the two. Gino, displaying unprecedented superhuman strength, caught the rafter and urged Ian to leave with Sasha. The mansion collapsed shortly after Ian and Sasha made it out, and Gino's status was unknown for a time. During the events of Christmas 2005, a mysterious masked figure appeared, calling himself 'The Masque.' Creativity in naming aside, this Masque was soon revealed to be none other than Gino Gambino at his New Years 2006 party. At the party, he made clear his romantic intentions concerning Sasha. Gino was quiet for a while, appearing briefly at The Trial of Ian to testify. After Ian was shot and subsequently released from the hospital, Gino challenged him to a duel for Sasha's affection, sparking the events of April Fools 2006. During the duel, LabTechX arrived to stop Gino from knocking Ian off the Barton Cliffs, injecting Gino with a substance that caused extreme instability and the granting of some abilities that can only be described as superhuman. Taking LabTechX with him, Gino plunged off the cliff and was then the focal point of a huge explosion that obscured all of Gaia for a short while. During the ensuing flashback, it was revealed that Gino was the subject of experimentation by G CORP, with the aim of instilling some of his father's maniac aggressive behavior in him to make him a fit leader. However, during his absence and amnesia, the modifications meant for him were applied to his father out of his desperation for a heir, which led to Johnny's insanity and the subsequent fusing with Gino; becoming something entirely different. (Plot from 2006 onwards needed) References Category:The Masque Category:The Vampire Conflict Category:The Airship Saga